


smooth

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi is flirting, M/M, Obito is blushing, Obito's really bad day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lots of junk food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Obito had a really bad day. Kakashi is there to make it better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	smooth

**Author's Note:**

> My heart was begging for smutty fluff. **Enjoy.**

Hands down, this was the absolute worst day Obito Uchiha ever had the displeasure of having. 

First, he overslept, having no time for coffee or a shower left. He felt grossed out all day and he nearly suffocated his poor co-worker with the amounts of deodorant he had to spray on himself. Naturally, it was also the day, his beloved car decided to finally make his way into car-heaven. He had to borrow the car of his neighbor, an old lady, who definitely gave him one kiss _too much_ on the cheeks. And last but not least, his boss decided to move up the deadline for his next article which will be printed in the magazine. Needless to say, Obito was already in tears at noon.

So, in the evening - after a well-deserved shower - Obito decided that today would be a good day to treat himself with comfort-food. Speak: Junk food. _Lots of junk food_. 

He made his way to the local supermarket with his borrowed car and quickly filled his shopping cart with chocolate, pizza, gummy bears and ice cream. Not to forget the sticky and overly sweet lemonade. The first genuine smile of the day was making its way on his face and pure joy was filling his body as he was thinking about eating sour gummy bears on a spoonful of ice cream while lazily laying on his couch in nothing but boxer shorts, watching the most romantic movies he could find. It was one of the little pleasures in life and he couldn’t wait for it.

He was slowly making his way to the cash register, lowly humming to himself while throwing another pack of pretzels in his cart. A young couple, they couldn’t be older than twenty, was standing before him in the long queue and after they took a long look in his shopping cart, they were now giving him pitiful looks.

Seriously, didn’t they have a shitty day in their life’s? He decided to just ignore them and full of spite he threw another bar of chocolate in his too full cart. Finally, it was his turn to pay and as if his heart wasn’t suffering enough today, it honest – to – god short-circuited as he saw his cashier. 

Fluffy silver hair, smooth skin, full lips, the cutest mole ever – fuck, this man was beautiful. Long, slender fingers were scanning all his food and Obito could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks as the cashier’s eyes got bigger and bigger at the sight of so much junk food. Obito wanted to die of embarrassment.

Pretty grey eyes were roaming over his body, while still scanning, before settling on his face. Obito squirmed on his feet. One perfect eyebrow was raised and a velvety smooth voice (which send shivers down Obito’s spine) asked “Having a party tonight?” 

Obito just stared. Unblinking. Did the hottest cashier the world has ever seen really asked _him_ , Obito Uchiha, a question? Where the hell was the hidden camera? This had to be a joke. And good fuck, what should he answer? He wasn’t throwing a party for god’s sake, but on the other hand he doesn’t want to tell such a beautiful specimen that all this junk food was for him. How, how – pathetic – would that be? 

“Erm-“ Obito stuttered, his face resembling a tomato at this point. The cashier was scanning the lemonade, throwing Obito a questioning look. Obito sighed deeply, deciding that after the shit he had to go through today, it wouldn’t be a good idea to lie. “N-no, no party.”

There was a hint of amusement sparkling in grey eyes, but to Obito’s relief he didn’t laugh at him. “So, what then? Bad day?” 

Obito was caught off guard. Never in his twenty-eight-years of life had a cashier tried making small talk with him. Especially such a hot one. “Really bad day,“ he answered, smiling all the while, but he was afraid that it rather looked like a grimace. The cashier’s mouth was twitching as he scanned the last bar of chocolate. 

“I’m off in five minutes. I could help you with making your day end better than it started.” 

Obito was gaping like a fish, his mouth opening and closing rapidly. A young woman behind him in line let out a snort. “I-“ Obito was still gaping like a fish, finding words in his exploding brain was harder than ever.

“What?” 

The cashier let out a heavy breath, sending him a look full of resignation. “I like pretzels and Dr. Pepper. I find you really, really attractive. I’m good at massages and I’m off in five minutes, if you want to wait for me outside,“ he was sending Obito another pointed look. “That would be 120,29$.” 

The woman next in line was full out laughing now, while Obito was paying. He was running to his borrowed car, thinking about the offer he just received. What should he do? Was it a joke? What if it wasn’t one? He decided that calling his best friend and asking for advice was his best bet.

“Obito dearest, what’s up?” Rin’s familiar and warm voice instantly calmed Obito’s racing heart. He let out the deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I- I just got an offer for sex, I think?” 

Rin was shrieking in his ear, loudly, and with ringing ears he heard how Konan, Rin’s girlfriend, was asking what in devil’s name was wrong this time. 

“Tell us everything,“ Rin squeaked, Obito rolling his eyes about the fact that, naturally, Konan wanted to know everything, too. In short sentences Obito described what just happened at the cash register and as he ended with his little tale, he could hear excited whispering at the other end of the line. 

“Do it,“ Rin said in her no-nonsense voice and Obito’s eyes grew as big as saucers. “But Rin-“ he began whining.

“No, Obito. Listen- you had a shitty day and when was the last time you got laid? In college? Just let it happen and enjoy it.” 

Well, she had a point, Obito had to give her that. And was his last one-nightstand really that long ago? Sweet Jesus. He let his eyes wander over the parking lot and he nearly had a heart-attack as he saw the cashier walking in his direction. 

He was wearing black ripped jeans, a loose hoodie and a cigarette was hanging from one corner of his mouth. Obito’s mouth went dry and he considered the possibility of fainting. 

“He’s coming. I’ll call you in the morning.” 

The last he heard was excited hollering and an equally excited grin was pulling at his lips.

“You waited,“ the cashier smirked and Obito could feel himself blushing furiously. Why was this man not illegal? He shouldn’t roam the world freely, he was a danger for society. Obito shrugged carelessly, in the hopes of looking more relaxed than he felt, and the silver-haired man winked at him. Obito wanted to die. 

“I’m Kakashi by the way.”

“Obito.” 

They grinned at each other, butterflies swirling happily in Obito’s stomach, and after a few seconds of silence they finally took a seat in the car.

___

Obito could hear his own pulse in his ears, excited as he was. There was one of the most sexiest men he had ever seen currently sitting cross legged on his couch. He was sipping on a beer, Obito had given him, and the Uchiha wanted to die as Kakashi pushed up his sleeves, giving the view on muscled forearms.

Thoughts of touching those forearms and tracing the prominent veins with his fingertips were flooding Obito’s brain and he swallowed loudly. To distract himself he thought back to the short drive and the conversation they shared. 

Obito had learned that Kakashi was four years younger than him, that he currently studied psychology and that he had the most beautiful voice ever. It was raspy, deep and Obito could listen to him for hours. He had a hard time not asking if the younger man could read something for him. 

Obito was putting pizza in the oven, before joining Kakashi in the living room, his arms overloaded with snacks. 

“Erm, I wanted to watch some rom-coms,” Obito began. “But if you don’t want to watch it, that’s okay. I can find something else.” 

Kakashi’s grey eyes were twinkling with humor as he watched Obito flailing, a smile adorning his full lips. “No worries, watch your rom-coms. I’m the one intruding on your self-treatment evening. I’m sure I’ll find something to entertain myself with.”

It was official. Today was the day, Obito Uchiha would go to hell. He cleared his throat, taking one of the dvd’s which were lying on his coffee table, without looking what exactly he had taken. 

He groaned as the first images flickered over the screen. Naturally, he had to take the movie, which made him cry every time. What was wrong with this day? Why did he have to take ‘one day’? He cried his eyes out every time he watched the movie or read the book and he doesn’t want to sit beside Kakashi with bloodshot eyes and a snotty nose. What would the other man think of him? That he was a big crybaby? 

Fuck. Obito’s fingers were burying themselves in the pillows of his couch and he tried focusing on the movie instead of the heat of the other man sitting next to him. Life surely wasn’t his friend anymore. The timer for the pizza pinged, but before Obito could even move more than a finger, Kakashi was already up and halfway to the kitchen.

  
Obito was losing himself in the movie, after finishing his delicious pizza, not noticing that Kakashi was watching his every move. Halfway through the movie, the first tears were sliding down Obito’s cheeks and he desperately tried to hide them. A finger was poking him in the side and startled, Obito looked up. 

Kakashi was smiling at him, long legs stretched out on the coffee table and the silver-haired man was opening his arms as if to invite Obito to snuggle on his broad chest. Obito was frozen, not knowing if this was real, and Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Come over already.” 

Obito’s cheeks burned and he slowly made his way over. Carefully he nestled himself on Kakashi’s chest, the scent of apple, smoke and something masculine filling his nostrils. God, Kakashi smelled heavenly. Kakashi draped an arm over Obito’s waist, warmth filling Obito’s body. He snuggled even closer and enjoyed the soft caressing of Kakashi’s fingers on his back. He could get used to this.

Needless to say, Obito was full out crying as the final credits rolled over the screen. He couldn’t even be embarrassed anymore. He buried his face in Kakashi’s hoodie, the other man’s chest vibrating with suppressed laughter. 

“No need to be embarrassed,“ he said and Obito shook his head. “It is embarrassing. I’m a grown man,“ he hiccupped and one of Kakashi’s fingers was softly pressing his head up. 

His thumb was stroking away a few teardrops and Obito nearly swooned at the fond look on the other’s face. 

“I think it’s cute actually,“ Kakashi murmured, his lips just millimeters apart from Obito’s own. Kakashi looked down as Obito licked his lips, a small smile on his face.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Obito let out a pathetic whimper, before nodding furiously. Kakashi’s lips were instantly on his own, and they were soft and warm and a little bit chapped and Obito loved it. A tongue was sliding over his bottom lip and readily the Uchiha opened his mouth, welcoming the other in. 

They kissed slowly, their tongues caressing each other’s. Obito was breathing heavily as they separated. Kakashi’s thumb was still stroking his cheek and he couldn’t help but grin happily. “Another movie?” Kakashi asked, also a bit breathless and it let Obito’s heart swell with pride. “Sure,“ he grinned, nestling himself back on a comfortable chest.

The next hours were filled with devouring unhealthy food, lazy kisses and cuddling. They were watching Obito’s favorite movies and he had to say, that he never felt more content in his life. He met the other man just a few hours ago, but somehow it felt like he would already know him for a lifetime. Obito didn’t know why he felt this way, but he wouldn’t question it either. It felt too good.

“I should go home,“ Kakashi murmured after a particular passionate kiss. The last movie ended a few minutes ago and Obito was straddling the other’s strong thighs. He could feel Kakashi hardening against his ass and with a wicked grin, he grinded down. _Hard._

“Stay, please,” Obito breathed out, anticipation filling his veins as Kakashi’s eyes darkened notably.

“We didn’t eat the ice cream, did we?” Kakashi whispered those words directly into Obito’s ear and he shivered as hot breath ghosted over his skin. His eyes got wide, as he finally got the implication. “We didn’t,“ Obito whimpered.

The younger man presented another sexy smirk, slapping Obito’s ass before standing up in one fluid movement. A shriek escaped the Uchiha’s lips, his legs entwining a slim waist. Kakashi was carrying him with ease and Obito was so done with the world. Could this man be anymore perfect? And could he actually keep him?

They took the container of vanilla ice cream from his place in the freezer and armed with a spoon, Obito directed Kakashi in the direction of the bedroom. Soft moonlight was spilling in the room, illuminating the bed and its white sheets and Obito felt like being in one of his beloved rom-coms. 

The man of his dreams was lowering him on the bed, taking the place between Obito’s spread legs, before kissing his brains out. A loud moan vibrated through Obito’s chest as Kakashi grinded down on his hard length and soft hands were making their way under his shirt. Obito arched under the gentle caress, his mind going hazy. 

“Take that off,“ the younger man ordered, pulling at Obito’s shirt with an offended look on his face. Obito chuckled, but followed the instruction, nonetheless. His shirt flew through the dark room and Kakashi’s hoodie followed on the spot. Obito had to swallow a moan at the sight of Kakashi’s smooth skin, lean arm muscles and chiseled abs. 

“Oh my god,“ he whimpered and the other man grinned at him, a bit vulnerable and it made Obito weak in the knees, and then they were kissing again. Their tongues curled against each other’s and Obito slid a hand up to curl around Kakashi’s neck. They separated after what felt like hours and Kakashi’s slightly, sloppy smile made Obito’s heart beat faster. He heard a _click_ and his mind needed a moment to realize, that the sound came from the container of ice cream.

Cold, sweet ice was sliding over one of his nipples a short moment later and Obito’s fingers were digging into the mattress at the feeling. Warmth chased away the coldness, Kakashi’s hot tongue trailing over Obito’s perked nipple. The Uchiha sighed softly, sparkling tingles travelling over his body. 

Kakashi repeated this act a few times, coating Obito’s naked chest in ice cream and saliva, like he never tasted anything more delicious in his life. He came up again, his teeth gently nibbling on Obito’s lip, until he opened his mouth, to let the other’s tongue in. He could taste a bit of sweat, vanilla and something that was just _Kakashi_ and a throaty rumble was heard as he bucked up against him.

Obito was so gone, his lashes fluttering and eyes hazy, that he didn’t registered that Kakashi was opening his jeans. Cold ice was dribbling down on him and Obito nearly came on the spot as Kakashi licked one long stripe over the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck this,“ the young man murmured. “I want to taste _you_.” 

He threw the ice cream on the floor, neither of them caring about the mess it would become, and he hastily pulled down Obito’s clothes. The Uchiha was laying naked on the bed now, moonlight illuminating every inch of him and he felt a bit self-conscious as Kakashi drank the sight of him in. But all insecurities were forgotten as Kakashi groaned with his sexy, raspy voice and let his mouth descend over Obito’s cock. Greedily he sucked him in, Obito gasping in pleasure as cold fingers were sliding between his asscheeks. 

“Lube?” Kakashi asked around a mouthful of cock and Obito immediately tried to find it in his bedside drawer. Kakashi licked and sucked all the while, distracting him from his task. 

Finally, he found it, throwing the lube and a condom in Kakashi’s general direction, earning himself a soft chuckle. 

“This eager?”

Obito just whined and soft kisses on his inner thigh had his hips jerking. Wet fingers were probing his entrance, before slowly finding their way inside him and Obito lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. Kakashi’s long fingers were stroking him inside, slowly opening him up and loosening his tight muscle. _Obito was in heaven._

Obito groaned at the sudden empty feeling as Kakashi took his fingers back, the loss of something filling him making him squirm. He watched as the younger man undressed himself, and he was sure he was drooling at the sight of the impressive cock, which soon would be _inside_ of him. 

Another lazy kiss was exchanged, before Kakashi lay down on his back and pulled Obito on top of him. Obito threw a questioning look the other’s way.

“I want to see every inch of you, while you come undone.” 

Obito’s whole body flushed and it needed a soft kiss on his lips to free him of his sudden shyness. Slowly he sank down on Kakashi’s cock, moaning at the feeling of being filled. 

“Fuck,“ Kakashi panted. “You feel fucking perfect, ‘bito.” 

Obito blushed at the praise, wriggling his hips experimentally. His cock was bobbing between them, a drop of precum glistening on the tip. “You feel good, too,“ he whispered and Kakashi pulled him down for a kiss, his cock sinking deeper at the new angle. Obito rolled his hips, both of them gasping at the movement and soon Obito was lost in the feeling of riding Kakashi’s thick cock.

Sweat was building on his forehead and he was panting for breath, as Kakashi suddenly braced his heels in the mattress and began fucking up in Obito’s hole. A thick, moaning cry escaped Obito’s lips as Kakashi hit his sweet spot and he couldn’t do more than riding Kakashi’s quick movements with fluid rolls of his hips. 

Kakashi’s slender fingers were curling around his bobbing cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and Obito could feel the familiar curl of tension flaring up. 

“’m close,“ he panted, as he rose and fell again, and again and Kakashi twisted his wrist just right, and Obito came with a cry of Kakashi’s name. His muscles clenched around Kakashi’s cock, triggering his own climax and Obito was sure that he never heard anything more beautiful than his own name spilling from Kakashi’s lips, as the man came with a long moan.

Obito let himself fall forward, not caring about the sticky fluid between them as he snuggled on that broad chest. Kakashi kissed his forehead softly, his fingers ghosting over Obito’s naked back. It tickled a bit, but in a good way, and the Uchiha couldn’t help but yawn. 

Kakashi chuckled, a sound Obito could get used to, and he flinched a bit, as Kakashi’s cock slipped free from his hole. Soft curses were muttered as Kakashi untangled himself and Obito was already halfway asleep as the younger man cleaned him up with a warm washcloth. “Can I stay?” Obito barely registered the whispered question, and instead of answering verbally, he just pulled the other man under the covers, snuggling against him and tangling their legs. He fell asleep to the soft feeling of Kakashi brushing his hair with his fingers.

___

Obito woke up to birds chirping happily outside his window and the sun shining on his face. He let out a yawn, stretching his long limbs, before searching for the warm body which was laying next to him all night. But his hands only found cold sheets and Obito wanted to cry. Was Kakashi really gone? Without saying good-bye? Were Obito’s feelings one sided? 

He let out a sigh, chastening himself mentally for getting attached after just one night. Maybe a mug of freshly brewed coffee would help him with lifting his spirits. He tumbled out of bed, grabbing his sweats, before making his way downstairs. 

The sight that greeted him in his kitchen let him freeze on the spot. Kakashi was standing at the stove, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, flipping pancakes. Obito’s eyes roamed over that perfectly sculptured naked back. Over every little mole and beautiful long legs. A keening sound left his mouth and he was blushing furiously as Kakashi turned around.

“Good morning,” Kakashi smiled softly. “Morning?” Obito said a bit breathless, still standing rooted to the spot.

Neither of them said a thing for a minute and Kakashi’s expression was getting vulnerable. “Let me guess, I should have left?” Obito’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “NO!” he nearly screamed. “I- I mean, no it’s nice that you stayed.” 

A bright smile was slowly making its way back on Kakashi’s handsome face and the butterflies in Obito’s stomach were fluttering around happily. Slowly he made his way over to the stove, Kakashi going back to flipping pancakes, and the Uchiha was standing on tiptoes as he pressed a kiss on the other man’s cheek. 

“I like pancakes,“ he murmured and Kakashi chuckled, making Obito grin even wider. “I hoped so.” Kakashi put the finished pancake on a platter, turning off the stove before pulling Obito in his arms. Obito nestled himself in the crook of his neck, humming contently. The younger man was stroking his back softly and Obito couldn’t remember a single moment in his life, where he felt happier.

“Spend the day with me?” Obito questioned anxiously, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. What if Kakashi didn’t want to get to know him better? 

“Gladly,“ Kakashi murmured back, hugging Obito tighter and all negative thoughts Obito had just vanished. “But I have to go home soon. I have to let the dogs out and feed them.” 

“I could come with you?” Obito asked hopefully, not wanting to leave the other’s side so soon. Kakashi hummed, pressing Obito’s face up with a finger and Obito could feel himself getting lost in deep, grey eyes. 

“I would like that.” 

Obito smiled then, bright and full and joyful and as Kakashi’s chapped lips were pressing against his own, he was thankful that the previous day had been as shitty as it was. Without it he never would have met the love of his life.


End file.
